hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season (HypercaneTeen's and Azure's Version)
Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table above shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. The 2013 Bikini Bottom Hurricane Season is going to be a active season with a prediction of 66 depressions; 64 storms, 62 Hurricanes and 60 Major Hurricanes! This hurricane season was created by HurricaneTeen6900. ALSO DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM HurricaneTeen6900, ANY UNCONSTRUCTIVE EDITS WILL BE PROMPTLY REVERTED!!!! Currently Analicia's and Bart's clouds are both reaching up 22 miles high into the atmosphere making both the storms Hypercanes.. Also typing in color is easy !! Hypercane Analicia Analicia formed from a tropical wave merging with another one on December 29th it gradually became stronger and it became a Tropical Depression on exactly Midnight on January 1st it is forcasted to become a tropical storm in only a few hours because of unusually warm 92°F SST's it is forecasted to become a Category 5 Hurricane before the day is over. Right now it is only a hazard to shipping interests.It is now a 55 mph Tropical Storm and was named Analicia it is currently developing a eye and eyewall in infrared imagery it is also gusting to Hurricane force winds. it is currently a 70 mph Tropical Storm that is about to become a hurricane any minute now because it has a eye in radar, infrared and sattelite imagery and 95 mph sustained winds. It is now a 95 mph Category 1 Hurricane and it is rapidly intensifying by the second. and it has a very well defined eye and eyewall it is also picking up a little bit in forward speed it is now moving Northwest at 4 mph, and it has Category 4 wind gusts associated with it. It is now a very strong Category 2 Hurricane with winds of 110 mph and gust to Category 5 Intensity.It is now a bonafide Category 3 Hurricane with winds of 125 mph and gusting to 180 mph a sign of a future Category 5 Hurricane. It is now a bonafide Category 4 Hurricane with winds of 155 mph and gusting to 200 mph it is moving to the Northwest at 10 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 5 Hurricane with winds of 190 mph and gust to 250 mph, it appears to still be getting stronger. Hurricane force winds extend 250 miles from the eyewall and Tropical Storm force winds extend 1,000 miles from the eyewall. Its whole circulation is about 1,000 miles in diameter but its growing even larger as we speak.It now has maximum sustained winds of 250 mph and gusts up to 375 mph it is expected to get up to 325 mph Sustained winds and gusts up to 500 mph.It is now a 300 mph Cat 5 Hurricane with winds gusting to 450 mph it is still appearing to be getting stronger, It is now a 320 mph Cat 5 Hurricane with a record low pressure of 654 millibars it is expected that its eye and eyewall will merge with Bart's eye and eyewall and the merger will quickly make the combined system a Hypercane over Bikini Bottom, it is currently a 490 mph Hurricane and it is forecasted to become a hypercane within the hour, all of Bikini Bottom has evacuated which means there will be no fatalities. Analicia is currently a Hypercane with maximum sustained winds of 510 mph and gusting to 765 mph. It is now a 600 mph Hypercane and gusting to 900 mph. it is now a 620 mph gusting to 930 mph. Current Storm Information Hazards: #This is currently only a nuisance to shipping interests as its making it stormy underneath it and a ship underneath would battle 1000+ foot waves and unimaginably stormy skies. #The Hurricane is causing high rip currents to be happening in Goo Lagoon in Bikini Bottom and 175 to 200 foot waves in Goo Lagoon also. #Hurricane conditions are expected in Bikini Bottom in the next hour; its expected to make landfall in 27 hours or 1 day and 3 hours if it keeps this pace of 10 mph to the Northwest up. #Bikini Bottom Residents are strongly advised to stay inside and not go out much until it blows over in the next 1 day to 2 days, as a result Schools are closed for 3 - 4 weeks and the Krusty Krab are closed for at least 6 - 8 weeks, Bikini Bottom children everywhere are screaming in excitement, the moment they heard that news, but Mr.Krabs is crying a river because of how much money he's going to lose the moment he heard that news on his TV. #Sustained winds of 160 mph, and gusts to 240 mph are being reported all throughout Bikini Bottom, but the worst is yet to come. #Very Heavy rain is falling in Bikini Bottom as we speak and its accumlating at a rate of 24 - 36 inches an hour. #Before it is all said and done, Bikini Bottom could get up to 12-18 feet of rain and a storm surge of 100-116 feet. #Bikini Bottom is expected to get hit by 555 mph maximum sustained winds and gusts up to, or over 825 mph. #Analicia is expected after it makes landfall in Bikini Bottom to rapidly become a Super Hypercane and steer towards the West Coast of the United States and make landfall in California as a 1325 mph Super Hypercane it will probably make it to the Atlantic as a 85 mph Extratropical or Non-Tropical Storm, Subtropical Storm, or Hurricane (depending on how much tropical characteristics it lost over land) and maybe become a strong major hurricane again in the Atlantic due to forecasted 95°F SST's and low wind shear . #Goo Lagoon is closed until further notice because it is expected to have 250+ foot waves running all over it and it will erode at least 99.99% of the beach away; it will take at least 10 to 25 years to get enough sand from Sand Mountain to replace all the sand it will lose from the monster waves that are to come. Hypercane Bart Bart formed from a tropical wave merging with a upper level low at 1 a.m PDT on January 1st it transitioned into a weak Tropical Depression with winds of 30 mph with a very high central pressure of 1016 mbar it is also expected to explosively intensify into a strong Category 5 Hurricane and merge with Hurricane Analicia; there's a 100% chance that it become a Tropical Storm in the next 15 - 30 minutes, it is now a currently a strong 70 mph Tropical Storm with a developing eye in infrared, radar, and satellite imagery it is going to become a Hurricane in any moment and a central pressure of 981 millibars, it rapidly became a 200 mph Cat 5 Hurricane in just 15 minutes the BBHWC fell out of their chairs when they saw it intensify so rapidly. It now has maximum sustained winds of 280 mph and a central pressure of 700 millibars. It is currently a 480 mph hurricane and it is forecasted to become a hypercane with an hour to hour and a half. Bart is now a Hypercane with maximum sustained winds of 505 mph,and gusting to 750 mph. It is now a 580 mph Hypercane with winds gusting to 870 mph. It is now a 600 mph hypercane and it has wind gusts of 900 mph. Current Storm Information Hazards: #This is currently only a nuisance to shipping interests as its making it stormy underneath it and a ship underneath would battle 980+ foot waves and stormy skies. #It is expected that its eye and eyewall will merge with Analicia's eye and eyewall over Bikini Bottom that will cause the combined storm to become a Hypercane over Bikini Bottom. Hurricane Christina Subtropical Depression 3 has formed less than a minute ago from a subtropical invest area this is now the most active January in Bikini Bottoms history and the first time that three storms are really close to each other it currently has maximum sustained winds of 30 mph and it is expected to rapidly strengthen to a strong subtropical storm and then rapidly become fully tropical and become the third Category 5 hurricane this year. It is now a Subtropical Storm and it has been named "Christina" it currently has maximum sustained winds of 60 mph and gusting to 90 mph. In just 15 minutes it has doubled its wind speed. It has almost completed the transition over to tropical and it has maximum sustained winds of 70 mph with gusts up to 105 mph. It just became fully tropical and a strong Category 1 hurricane in the last 20 seconds it now has maximum sustained winds of 95 mph and gusts to 140 mph. It is also getting steered around the merging Analicia and Bart and it might get torn apart when they merge in 24 - 36 hours. It is now a strong Category 2 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 110 mph and gusts up to 165 mph. Christina is now a Category 3 major hurricane with winds of 125 mph and gusts up to 185 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 4 hurricane with winds of 155 mph and gusting to 230 mph. It is currently a bonafide Category 5 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 190 mph and gusts to 285 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 6 hurricane with winds of 230 mph and gusts to 345 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 7 hurricane with winds of 320 mph and gusts to 480 mph. It is now a Category 8 hurricane with winds of 350 mph and gusts up to 520 mph. Due to unknown reason its intensity weakened by roughly half bringing it back to a category 5 hurricane. Hurricane Dan Hurricane Dan has formed just moments ago from a high potential disturbance and it already has winds of 75 mph and gusting to 105 mph it already has a eye in satellite imagery water vapor imagery and infrared imagery. This is the most active January in recorded history with 4 named storms already formed! Also it is rare for a disturbance to directly become a hurricane. It is now a major hurricane with winds of 125 mph it is also rare for a hurricane to jump directly to major hurricane status and has wind gusts up to 160 mph. It is now a bonafide Category 5 hurricane with winds of 170 mph and gusts up to 240 mph. It is now now a bonafide Category 6 hurricane with sustained winds of 220 mph and gusts up to 280 mph. For unknown reasons its intensity got cut in half it is now a category 3 hurricane. Tropical Storm Erica TD 5 has formed in the last five minutes from an organizing area of low pressure , it is not expected to strengthen into a hurricane. It is now a weak tropical storm and has been named Erica. It is forecasted to start weakening rapidly over the next few hours. It has weakened into a tropical depression due to deceeasing sea surfacs temperatures, it is forecasted to become a remnant low in the next few hours. It is now a remnant low, the BBHWC will continue to make new advisories on it until it completely dissipates. It has further deteriorated into a non convective remnant low, it might not last much longer before dissipating completely.